Maelstrom of TSAB
by phantoms storm
Summary: Watch as Naruto goes a journey out of this world with the crew of the TSAB. Rated M for safety reasons


**Alright this is just a side project that I am working on currently, my other stories will be updated shortly just been busy with school and shit like that. **

**Standard disclaimer: I don't own shit, and lets leave it as that**

**Well enjoy and R&R **

***Konoha***

It was a bright day out and there was stall after stall set up all over the village for the celebration for the supposed death of the nine-tailed demon. It wasn't all fun and games for one child though, as he was seen running for his life. Now you may ask why a child would be running for his life instead of enjoying the festival like everybody else.

Well that child is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, container for Kyuubi the nine-tailed demon fox. Naruto was wearing a pair of shorts that was a dark green color with a white shirt. Now the only difference was that his clothes were covered in dirt from him running from the mob that would gather every day to chase after him.

Today was worse than any other day due to it being his birthday October 10, the day that the Yondaime died protecting the village from the Kyuubi attack.

"Get back here and take your punishment, you damn demon brat!" The mob yelled out as a whole.

Hearing that, Naruto decided to try and run through the alleyways while trying to avoid the busiest part of the village where the festival was being set up at.

'_I can outrun the Anbu, but why can't I outrun the villagers who are chasing me.' _Naruto thought.

Today just wasn't his day it seemed as everyway that he would turn there would seem to be more and more people joining the mob that was chasing him. Naruto thought he saw the opening that he was looking for when he found a secluded part of the village.

It just seemed like it wasn't meant to be as Naruto got to the secluded part of the village and right in front of him was a person who happened to be wearing an orange swirl mask with a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Naruto-kun I need you to come with me." Tobi said when he saw that the person he was looking for was right in front of him so he didn't need to go anywhere.

"Why should I follow you, for all I know you can be one of the villagers that are chasing me." Naruto said back to the masked man.

"You will come with me one way or another. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Tobi said back to Naruto as he didn't care how as long as he got Naruto to com along with him to help further his goals.

"I don't think that I will come with you as I don't know what your intentions are." Naruto replied back.

When Naruto replied back Tobi was not in the best of moods at the moment for the simple fact that he didn't think that it would be this much hassle to sneak into Konoha and take the container for the Kyuubi .

While Naruto was busy talking with Tobi there was an Anbu who was in charge of watching over Naruto for the day as it was his turn in the rotation.

When the Anbu who happened to have an inu mask on and had gravity defying silver hair, saw that there was a mob of villagers forming he figured that they would be after the son of his late sensei. So he decided to follow ahead of where the crowd was heading to see if he could find Naruto and help him out before the villagers got to him.

When Kakashi finally found where Naruto was he noticed that there was someone there who happened to have an orange colored swirl mask on with a black cloak with red clouds on them.

Kakashi was now curious on what was going on at the moment, but for at this current time he thought that Naruto was safe due to the person not attacking him.

"Why don't you come on and come with me and leave this kami forsaken village behind." Tobi said to Naruto to try and get him to come with him.

Even though he already knew what the answer was going to be, he didn't care in the slightest as he always had plan b to fall back on.

"I'm not leaving this village even if some of the villagers here don't like me and call me the 'demon brat' I still have people here who are precious to me." Naruto responded back.

"Well then you leave me no choice then, Naruto-kun." Tobi said back as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Right after that he was instantly right behind Naruto and chopped the back of his neck thus knocking him unconcious.

"_Kamui."_ Tobi whispered after he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and made sure that Naruto was unconcious, he also to make sure that Kakashi was not in the general area to make sure that he wasn't caught up in the Kamui as well.

When Kakashi saw what was going on he immeadiately jumped from his perch on the tree and tried to attack the person who just knocked his sensei's son unconcious but when he got there he was already too late as Naruto was already gone due to the Kamui.

When Tobi saw that Naruto was gone he figured that the deed was done so he also left the village.

All this happened before Kakashi could get to the ground from his perch on the tree. When he got to the ground he immeadiately summoned Pakkun his summon dog.

"Pakkun I need you to see if there is somebody who is trying to flee the village at the moment." Kakashi stated to his summon.

"Sorry to break it to you Kakashi but his scent is nowhere to be found, its like he just disappeared from this spot." Pakkun said to Kakashi.

After he got the bad news from his summon he needed to figure out a way to let the Hokage know that the only son of the Yondaime and the and Kushina just up and disappeared from right under his nose.

***Hokage's Office***

Hiruzen who was the Sandaime Hokage who was forced to take over the reign of Hokage once again after the death of his successor the Yondaime Hokage.

He was currently busy doing the bane of all Kage's and that was the dreadful paperwork. He was making some headway into his paperwork for the day when there was knock on his door, now he was completely unaware that there was going to be some bad news which in turn will just lead to more paperwork for him.

"Enter!" Hiruzen called out from behind his desk.

At the command to enter, Kakashi entered into the Hokage's office to deliver the bad news to Hiruzen about Naruto disappearing out of thin air and without a trace.

"Ah Kakashi, what can I do for you today?" Hiruzen asked not noticing the downtrodden look on Kakashi's face.

"Hokage-sama, I hate to be the bearer of bad news on this day…" Kakashi started to say but was interrupted by Hiruzen.

"What do you mean by bearer of bad news?" Hiruzen asked when he interrupted Kakashi.

"As I was going to say, I was watching Naruto when I noticed that he was in a secluded part of the village after the villagers were chasing after him. When I caught up to him I noticed that there was someone there who had an orange swirl mask on, along with a black cloak with red clouds on it. When I noticed that it wasn't a friendly person I tried to interfere but before I could he knocked out Naruto and then trapped him in a portal of some sort." Kakashi stated.

"What happened then?" Hiruzen asked not liking where this was going. As he had a very bad feeling about where this was going. He hoped that this was just some prank that Naruto was playing, but that wasn't going to be the case in this particular situation.

"Well, after he knocked out Naruto I immeadiately went to intercept him and help Naruto but it was too late as he had him already in the portal and then disappeared into thin air. I have tried looking for him but there is no sign of him anywhere near the village." Kakashi reported to Hiruzen.

After Hiruzen heard this information he was absolutely silent for a while trying to process this new information.

He knew that as Hokage that he could possibly be sending some of the shinobi under his watch to their deaths with the missions that come up but he never though that he would lose someone who was like a grandson to him like that.

The Anbu who were hidden in the Hokage's office was also stunned silent as they never hated Naruto as he was brightened up the Hokage's day everytime that he would visit, and on top of that he would always make it interesting for them as well.

"What shall we do about this situation, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, as he was curious about what was going to be done about this situation.

He figured that if nothing was going to be done about it then he would find a way to do something about it to find Naruto.

"Kakashi, I want to go around the village anywhere that Naruto has been around today and look around for any type of clues or something that may help us in the search for Naruto." Hiruzen ordered after he allowed himself some time to reflect on what has happened.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated as he saluted his commander and with that he shunshined out of the office to go looking for any type information that would be helpful to what has happened.

After Kakashi left he immediately left to send the message that he had written for Jiraiya to come to the village right away as there was an emergency.

"Anbu!" Hiruzen ordered out after he sent the message for Jiraiya.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The Anbu answered after saluting the commander.

"I need you to gather the council members for an emergency meeting that will take place within the hour. Let them know also that tardiness will not be tolerated." Hiruzen ordered out.

"Hai." Was the reply from the Anbu.

With that the Anbu left to gather the members of the council for the emergency meeting.

***Council Chambers***

The members of the council started gathering inside the chambers waiting for the Hokage to make his presence known as he was the one to call the meeting.

"What can this meeting be about, I have things that still need to be done?" One of the civilian members asked at random.

All the civilian members were agitated about having to show up for an emergency meeting when they still needed to finish prepping for the festival that was being held later that night.

With that, Hiruzen decided to make his presence known as he walked into the council chamber and walked up to his seat.

Once Hiruzen sat in his seat and the meeting was called to order one of the civilian council members decided to speak up right away.

"Why did you call this meeting, we have stalls still to prepare for the festival tonight?" The council member asked curious. At this all of the civilian members of the council were curious as well as they were the ones who always set up the stalls for the festival anyways.

"If you would've of waited instead of being so damn impatient, you would have found out why the meeting was called." Hiruzen stated.

At that the members of the council or to be more precise the civilian members of the council were just sitting there feeling dumb for the outburst of that just happened as it not only proved to be a waste of time and a stupid question, but it also had them sitting there longer now since the member had to interrupt the meeting to ask said question.

The shinobi members of the council were just sitting there wondering what the meaning of the meeting was, but figured since it was an emergency meeting then something must have come up.

"Alright to answer the question that is on everyone's mind on why this meeting is called is for multiple reasons. The first is that one of the members of this village has ended up going missing, and the second is that someone has mangaed to sneak into the village as well." Hiruzen stated while staring at the council member who asked the question in the first place to let him know that his question was unneccesary.

When the council member saw that the Hokage was staring at thim when he was speaking he started to visibly shrink into his seat to try and get out of the line of sight of the Hokage.

When the rest of the council noticed that Hiruzen was looking at a different direction or more precise at someone, the rest of the council members all followed the direction that he was looking at and once they noticed who he was staring at they all understood why he was looking at that council member.

"What do we know about the person that happened to infiltrate the village and do we happen to know what the person was doing inside the village?" Shikaku asked.

"The only thing that we know about the person at this particular time is that he was wearing an orange swirl mask and then he also had a cloak that was black with red cloud patterns on it, besides that nothing else is known." Hiruzen answered the first queston that was asked

"To answer the other question the only information that we have is that the person was apparently after Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen continued.

At this some of the civilian members of the council had smiles on their faces as the person who infiltrated the village was only after Naruto or the demon child as they called him. They figured that it was a sign of good fortune that the village was finally rid of the 'demon child.' They figured that the person who happened to go missing was in fact Naruto even is the Hokage didn't confirm it but they had the feeling that Naruto was the one missing.

When Hiruzen saw that the council members were all smiling when he mentioned that the person who happened to sneak into the village was only after Naruto, all he could do was glare at them as they were happy for the misfortune of others namely Naruto.

"So is it safe to assume then that the person missing from the village is in fact, Naruto?" Shikaku asked to verify if what he figured was correct or not.

"Hai that would be correct." Hiruzen said confirming what Shikaku was thinking.

At the confirmation the civilian members of the council were estatic that the village was finally rid of Naruto and they didn't have to worry for their lives or the lives of their family as the 'demon brat' was no longer in the village.

Some of the shinobi members of the council happened to not share in the happiness of the civilians as they happened to be friends with the Yondaime and they were saddened to know that the son of the Yondaime is in fact missing.

Danzo on the other hand was upset but for a different reason, as he figured that with Naruto out of the village it would be harder for him to train Naruto and have him as the perfect weapon only loyal to him.

"What are we going to do to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again?" Danzo asked as he was also worried about the safety of the village as well.

"The only thing we can do at this time is to increse border security." Hiruzen answered.

The members of the council understood that this was in fact the best option at the moment.

Once Danzo heard about what Hiruzen planned on doing he figured that it would be the best chance to send out his Root operatives to see if they would be able to search for Naruto. If they were able to find him then it would be the prime chance he was looking for to get Naruto part of his Root program.

All Danzo had to do was wait for the meeting to be adjourned then he would be able to set his plan in motion. All he had to do was hope that the Root operatives that he sent would be able to find him.

Once Hiruzen said what needed to be said he decided to adjourn the meeting and that way he could go straight to his office and send out search parties to go looking for Naruto, the onlything he could do at the moment was hope and pray that Naruto was safe and that nothing happened to him.

***Aboard TSAB ship Arthra***

After Naruto got caught by surprise of Tobi's attack on him with the Kamui, Naruto found himself awake on what looked like a white room but the only thing that seperated this room from a hospital room was that it was full of tables and chairs as well.

Now the thing was that Naruto was alone in the room. It was a big room and he was still a little woozy from being transported to a different world, but he only thing was that Naruto wasn't aware that he was in fact transferred to a different world.

All he knew what that he should still be somewhere in the Elemental Nations or at least he hoped that he was since he was still in a bit of pain from falling to the ground so he didn't think he was dead.

When Naruto was finally able to get off the ground he decided to have a seat on a nearby chair as he was a little woozy and it took a lot out of him just to get up and sit on the chair.

Meanwhile, at the head of the ship the crew of the Arthra were going through their normal routine, but they were unaware that they had a guest on the ship.

Since there was nothing going on at the moment Lindy the person in charge of the ship decided to take a little break to the cafeteria.

When she got there she happened to notice that Naruto was sitting there in one of the chairs just looking around lost, since he didn't know where he was at.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" Lindy asked curious on why he was on the ship, but she was also on the defensive just in case as well.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am not sure how I got here all I know is that I was attacked by someone and next thing I know I wake up here." Naruto answered back curious on what is going on especially since he didn't know where he was at.

"Hi Naruto, my name is Lindy Harlaown what do you mean that you were attacked and ended up here?" Lindy asked curious on what Naruto meant.

She figured that Naruto was a good person especially since he was only a child.

"Well Lindy-san all I know is that someone attacked me with what looked like a black portal type of thing, then all of a sudden it went all dark for me and then when I woke up I was here." Naruto answered her question still confused, but happy that there was someone here who didn't treat him bad like the villagers.

"If you don't mind me asking, but where am I?" Naruto asked curious on where he was at.

"Well Naruto you are aboard the TSAB ship Arthra, and we are currently on patrol." Lindy answered she figured that he didn't mean any harm.

After she answered his question, she happened to notice that Naruto happened to have a device around his wrist in its standby mode. Now this really spiked her interest as she wanted to know where he got it.

"Naruto can you let me know where you got that bracelet from?" Lindy asked curious on where he got a hold of it.

"The bracelet I'm not so sure all I know is what I was told, and that is I had it with me when they found me." Naruto answered the question but was wondering what was so special about the bracelet.

"Why do you ask about my bracelet?" Naruto asked curious.

"Well to answer your question that is what we happen to call a device."

"Whats a device then?" Naruto asked wondering what was so special about his bracelet.

"Well a device is what we mages use as a weapon." Lindy answered.

"I can also train you how to use it as well since it seems like you are already connected with your device as well. That is if you want that is?" Lindy asked.

"Hai, I would like that Lindy-san." Naruto replied back happy that someone was willing to help him train.

***1 year later***

After his training with not only Lindy but the rest of the crew of the Arthra as well he was ready to take on missions or go out on his own now.

Since he was able to go on his own now he got the permission of his new mother since Lindy decided to adopt Naruto since he didn't know his parents.

"Alright Naruto your job is to go and check on the jewel seeds that are reported to have been spoted on the planet Earth make sure you report back to me with any news that you find." Lindy said to her new son.

"Hai, Kaa-san." Was Naruto's crisp reply and with that he left to go on his first solo job.


End file.
